Not That I Care
by nineixnayes
Summary: Chaos needs answers, and he needed Fenris to do it, the problem is, it involves retracing back their previous relationship. Now, where do Iris turn too?
1. Loser

Disclaimer: All characters respectively belong to Mr. Lee Myung-Jin and the Norse Mythology. I wish I own Loki though…(cries).

Summary: Iris is so fed up with Loki's gruesome behaviour. His odd way of speaking, and cold way of acting to people is getting her disgusted. Then, when Chaos suddenly decided to recover his memory by retracing back his relationship with Fenris, there's only one Assassin she can turn too.

Loser 

The summoned fire cackled through the night, filling empty gaps of conversation through it all. Being near it was comforting, although not much, it was enough to go by with the chilliness of the desert. As usual, Chaos and Iris was snuggling up against each other, like it wasn't enough to show the rest of the group, that they were obviously interested in each other. Not that Fenris cares, but she used to be the one in his arms, her hair stroked by Balder softly until she fell asleep, it's like with each stroke, her problems were cast away. There was nothing else that matters, but now…well, Fenris knew the story so far, and she needn't to remind herself constantly. Fenris have learned not to cry anymore, she has learned to hold her emotions back and corner it to the farthest corner in her heart. She knew she was emotionally weak, but it's not like Chaos knew what she felt for him, or what he was, or even remember that they use to be together, a century ago. It's really his right. Fenris knew, she needn't to discuss the idea over and over again to Chaos, it will only confuse, and not to mention irritate him. She heaved a heavy breath over it and hugged her knees in distress, and observed the rest of the campsite.

"Gods your home is cold" Iris rolled her eyes to the Assassin's direction. Loki looked up to the Cleric, but shrugged it off. Loki is really the last person you want to talk about the weather too. He couldn't care less.

"It really is" Fenris realized the pout on Iris' face, and decided to answer her on behalf of Loki, not really knowing if that's what Loki wanted to say.

"This sucks" Iris put up an even more aggravated pout, and folded her arms in protest. "How do we even know that Sara is on the move again?"

"We do not know" Loki this time decided to answer her question, and he got back to warming himself with the fire, rubbing his hands together in an orderly motion, or else, it makes it seems, that the whole system will break down.

"Oh…that makes sense" Iris said with sarcasm written all over her face, rolling her eyes in displeasure to the Assassin's irritating behaviour, and sticks her tongue out to Loki's direction, when he was not looking.

"Iris…" Fenris laughed at her immaturity, but enjoyed it anyway. She wondered why Balder would fall for a youngster like that. Then again, Chaos is sort of childish.

"Stop complaining Iris" Chaos told her and messed up her hair jokingly.

"Don't mess with my hair!" Iris turned to the Knight holding her and gave him a mean look. Chaos gave a fake scared look, then laughed out loud, while Iris hit his head with her calfskin bag.

"Hush" Loki snapped, and with that they stopped their bickering.

"What's your problem?" Iris gave an unhappy look and snarled.

"Listen" Loki told the group, and with that, the group carefully listened to the sounds of the night, trying to figure out if there was an awkward sound disturbing it.

"There's nothing!" Iris breaks their attentiveness, and scowled at Loki.

"Quiet" Loki gave a cold look, and continued listening to the air.

"Who the Hel are you to tell me to be quiet?" Iris stood up from her snuggly position with Chaos and neared the Assassin nudging him with aggravation, her Chernryongdo positioned at her side ready to strike anyone that annoyed the Hel out of her. She had enough with the overly mature, dead, and cold-hearted Assassin.

Loki stood up from the rock, and stared at Iris with a revolted face and walked away from the campsite.

"Guard duty" He mumbled meanly and walked away until the light of the fire lost his sight, and so he was gone.

"GOOD! AND DON'T COME BACK!" Iris yelled with Loki's departure, and folded her arms in fury, and kicked his calfskin bag, next to the rock. "Loser" she muttered angrily.

"Iris" Fenris gave a meaningful look to the younger girl, and shook her head in disagreement.

Iris sulked again to her defense and turned around to look at a disappointed Chaos too, shaking his head. Iris groaned angrily, and dropped herself to the rock Loki was previously sitting at and begins moping as Hel.

"I'm so sick of this adventure-ish life" Iris put out her sorrows in front of the two older people and begins to curse the misery out of everything, from Morroc, to Loki. Not that Iris hates Loki, it's that she despises him, he's a nuisance, and she's annoyed wholly by his dealings towards her. She liked looking at him, Loki is eye-catching, the whole 'bad-boy-angst-tragedy-sadness' renegade, but cold, and dull, and infuriating…and everything that she loathed in a guy.

"Just think about how many people will be saved in our misery, Iris, that's what I always do" Fenris walked towards Iris, and sat beside her, patting Iris' back giving a matter of support to the younger one. Iris always wondered why Fenris is so fond, yet so strong, and so…angelic. She was perfect. She hated her eyes, the way she looked at Chaos, and the way she looked at Loki. It was attention grabbing. Chaos is probably just too juvenile and slow to not fall for a girl like that, and Loki…well; he's not human, so that's another different issue.

"I guess if you see it that way…" Iris gazed at her eyes, so sturdy, so right in place, so knowledgeable. As though, she knew the answer to everything in the world. Emotions, fighting, anger, tragedy, sadness…she knew it all. Even though Iris didn't like to admit it, she is a lot more afraid that people think, especially losing Chaos to a girl like Fenris. Of course Iris would be glad for Chaos, she'd be pleased is he was happy. She hoped everyday; Chaos wouldn't notice her, just not yet.

All of a sudden, Chaos remembered what he wanted to talk about to Fenris in such a long time, even before the airship incident, or before Sara Irine killed Bijou and everything else, something inconsiderate and sudden. "Hey Fenris, I got to talk to you in private, would you excuse us Iris?" Chaos gave a soft grin and walked over to Fenris' side and dragged her far enough to not be heard by Iris, but still faintly visible.


	2. Then

Then 

…then again, maybe Iris is wrong. It's happening isn't it?

"I've been thinking" Chaos rubbed the back of his neck in bashfully, and grinned weakly.

"Yes?" Fenris gave an awkward look to Chaos, sort of distant. Ever since days filled with Chaos and Iris together all the time, Fenris is trying hard to forget everything about Chaos, their past and all around it by avoiding him.

"Remember when we…umm…reacquainted in Fayon?" Chaos gave another idiotic grin that suddenly turned to a smirk.

Fenris nodded, wishing Chaos would hurry up with his sentences, so she could get over the look, the situation, the past, everything. What made her hurt is the way he looked at her, his eyes; those were the most hurtful sense, she thought. The sight, Balder's sight.

"What you said…was it true?" Chaos looked deep into Fenris' eyes.

"Pretty much" Fenris shrugged, she couldn't believe her ears. Maybe Chaos isn't that childish as she thought. But him, acting up every day, complaining, making a fool of himself is not quite the person she knew before.

"Can I ask you something, something, I never got the courage to ask too" Chaos licked his dry lips and cleared his throat.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure-…" But before Fenris could finish her sentence, Chaos cut her off and asked the impossible.

"Did I love you?"

Fenris' heart stopped beating, her veins stopped flowing blood, her head was above the sky, her hands were freezing, her ears were ringing with silence, her lungs were out of breath. All of a sudden, everything felt surreal; it was a trance, a huge mistaken trance, it was unanswered.

_The fair-haired girl looked at her beloved, she tries so hard to cast away her feelings in battles, concentrating on destroying Freya, and not concentrating on him. She closed her eyes and faced the Goddess. Her body was so fragile now, everything was indignant, even the God next to her, they were weak but determined. They were both Gods, but somehow, there was something different with this one. She knew she was way stronger than them both, but there was no choice, dead or not, they're both on thin ice and will eventually die anyway. _

"_Balder" she softly whispered, but enough to be heard over the rain, and thunder, the growling of the monsters, and everything else._

"_Yes?" Balder looked up to her, and tried to give a comforting smile._

"_I have to know something"_

"_What is it?" _

"_For everything that we did, we've been through…and what we have…"_

_Balder gave a confusing look, once every second worrying the Wolf God's heartrending and concerned eyes, it was almost as if she's dead._

_"Do you love-"_

_"Fenris! Look-…" But before Fenris could finish her sentence, Balder jumped down to Fenris' body, as though he's protecting her from something. Fenris was confused, she looked at the God, lifeless and suddenly, blood was flowing from the right side of his mouth. The God looked at her helplessly but peacefully, she still didn't get it, she looked up front, and all she could see was the blade of Freya struck down the middle of his back, penetrating him. Fenris still didn't understand, how did she- the rest was tears, tears, blood, and raindrops falling, down everything, to the soil, to the ground, right to the grave, to Hel, to death. She felt dead._

_"D-do I?" Balder gave her a last look and smiled at her, suddenly, his head fell on her shoulders, empty, meaningless, and so Freya took her blade, still with the lifeless God on the edge, tears falling down of his eyes, still alive but somehow dead. _

_"Say goodbye to your God, little Wolf" Freya cynically hissed, and with her strong self, she picked up the blade, and struck it down the soil, penetrating down below, with the God still dangling and now buried alive, bleeding, and…dead. _

"You…never answered" Fenris gazed at his eyes, and saw the lost God in him, her God, her only God, the God she loved…she knew.

"Why?" Chaos gave a puzzled look.

"I…don't know"

"Don't do this to me Fenris, what happened? Why didn't I answer?"

"You…well, were, sort of…lifeless…"

"You mean, dead?"

Fenris nodded silently.

"…how?"

"You were trying to protect me from Freya's blade, and her blade ended up penetrating…you"

"I see, well then…I answered"

"…what?"

"I wouldn't risk my life for someone if I didn't had enough compassion for them, I loved you then"

"I guess…so"

"Did you love me?"

Fenris couldn't stop thinking about that one image, _'did you love me?'. 'Of course I did, Balder, I loved you then, you're the only one I get to love'_. Fenris neared the Knight to the point that she could feel his breath, his warm breath, just like before, like always, before there was anything, no Iris, no Loki, no…madness. Just them both, putting up through the world with their hearts. She neared him even more, their lips brushing gently and so they did what they always use to do. They kissed. They kissed, like they never kissed before, she waited long to feel his lips once more. The kiss was different, it was hectic, rowdy, passionate, burning, wild, havoc and confused, it truly was Chaos.


	3. Him

Him 

Iris began fidgeting. She couldn't hold down the curiosity any longer. She didn't like this frantic side of her, yet she didn't want to disturb the two. Her knees were nodding up and down anxiously, her cold sweats trickled inside her closed palm, and her thoughts were not healthy. In between all of that, Loki had to come back from his guard duty, and Iris gave a very weak and silent frustrated groan, that even the conscientious Loki could not hear.

"If you do not mind" Loki started while taking a seat at another rock across Iris, "May I ask where Fenris and Chaos is?"

Iris' heart was stabbed thoroughly hearing his words. 'If I do not mind?' Iris thought hardly. Why? Why must he ask these things, these drivel, and these unrighteous, tedious things?

"They went" Iris mumbled coldly, hesitating to answer, but not willing to have another quarrel with what Chaos calls it, 'the-protector'.

"I can see that" Loki said, almost sarcastic.

"Well…I don't know what to tell you" Iris pouted and tried hard not to pursue of what it would become of a long, boring, useless conversation.

Suddenly, Loki scoffed to the point of a faint laugh. Iris thought it was strange, she never heard the cold-blooded laughed before. It was astounding, and SHE did it. "I'm sorry, do you have a quandary with me?"

"Quandary…?" Iris gave a revolting look to Loki then laughed out loud, "Oh Loki, you really do reside in your own world do you?"

"Forget it" Loki turned away, tired of deliberating with the princess, she was young, annoying, yet, comical, in a way.

Iris didn't know what to say, she wanted to laugh a little, but she cancelled her own fun, finally observing the Assassin in front of her who was staring at the stars with an awkward face, but a reassured one. Iris will never realize this so called-ly human or not, he was like a great big puzzle she cannot seem to solve, what does he think? What does he feel?

"I'm sorry Loki, I didn't mean to become so…loathsome to you" Iris chuckled without a sound, her face reserved a little.

"I know" Loki answered without paying any attention to the Cleric.

Once more, the silence knocked its way through the two. The Cleric fidgeted more again, and bobbed her head back and forth, balancing the Chernryongdo in one hand. She gazed at Loki, then turned her head to the stars above her and sighed.

"What do you think they're doing?"

"Questionably…nothing"

"What?"

"Whatever they are doing, it does not concern us…so, nothing"

"You're awkward you know that?"

"How?"

"The way you talk, you act, you…look at me, or Fenris, even Chaos"

"You inquire me this, why?"

"Just wondering, Gods Loki! You don't have to be so uptight and insecure all the time, just open up, we don't even know where you come from, I know Morroc, but, how? What? When? Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why?"

"Why should I know why?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Iris, you ask the impossible"

"No I don't, just try to answer it"

Loki simply shrugged.


End file.
